Yalan Gur
Yalan Gur was a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Gur died in battle against General Steppenwolf during the New God's attempt to invade Earth in the 10th Century. Biography Joining the Green Lantern Corps Yalan Gur joined the Green Lantern Corps over 30,000 years ago, gaining a specialized ring and becoming a Green Lantern. Invasion of Earth and Death returning to space after his death.]] When General Steppenwolf of Apokolips attempted to invade Earth, Gur arrived to aid the humans, Amazons, and Atlanteans in driving back hordes of Parademons. As the battle commenced, Gur rose into the air, manifesting a gigantic warhammer from his ring's energy as he dove into the incoming Parademons. As the battle drew the attention of the Olympians, who descended from their realm to help, Gur was knocked down and impaled by Steppenwolf's Electro Axe. Mere moments after his death, his Green Lantern Ring flew from his hand and back into space. Personality Yalan Gur was a brave and dedicated Lantern, assisting the armies of Earth to take on Steppenwolf and his Parademons, and greatly contributed to the latter's defeat. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Green Ring-Bearer': As a Green Lantern, Yalan Gur was able to create green, hard-light constructs to use as weapons against enemies such as Steppenwolf and his Parademons during their invasion of Earth. **'Construct Generation': Utilizing his Power Ring, Gur was able to manifest weapons out of green-hued energy harnessed from his willpower. As such, Gur was able to create a gigantic hammer to take out hordes of Parademons. **'Flight': With the ring, Yalan Gur was able to fly throughout space sectors and within planetary atmospheres. During the Invasion of Earth, Gur flew into the army of Parademons during the attack, casting a green aura around himself. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': Yalan Gur was a highly skilled combatant, able to swiftly take down numerous Parademons and briefly engage with Steppenwolf himself. *'Indomitable Will': As a Green Lantern, Yalan Gur possessed tremendous willpower, with him notably being able to swiftly construct a gigantic green-hued hammer harnessed solely from his willpower, leading him to successfully wipe out hordes of Parademons with mighty swings. Equipment *'Power Ring': As a Green Lantern, Yalan Gur possessed a ring that allowed him to create constructs out of green-hued energy harnessed from his willpower. Relationships Allies *Green Lantern Corps *Olympians **Zeus † **Artemis † **Ares † *Amazons **Queen Hippolyta **General Antiope † **Menalippe *Atlanteans **King Atlan † *Humans Enemies *New Gods **Steppenwolf - Killer ***Parademons Gallery Unidentified Green Lantern.png Yalan Gur Battle.jpg Yalan Gur fights.jpg Behind the Scenes *In DC Comics, Yalan Gur was the first Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and one of the greatest Green Lanterns of the corps - so much so that the Guardians chose to remove the weakness of the color yellow from his ring - until he eventually became corrupted by his own power before merging with his Power Battery. This led to the creation of the Starheart. References External Links * Category:Heroes Category:Justice League characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Green Lanterns